A Match Made In Heaven
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: A story full of Spashley goodness and the hardships they will have to face. It's a one shot.
1. Chapter 1: Spashley Beginning

_Disclaimer: _Nothing I own nothing!

_Author's Note: _Okay new story. YAY! I found this idea in one of my journals turned out I started it but never really worked on it. So I have decided to give it a shot. So here it is: "A Match Made in Heaven" Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

Ashley was awoken by a stream of light beaming from her bedroom window. She tried to move but found a hand hugging her tightly around her waist. She froze and tried to remember last night's events. She slowly turned to see who it was that laid beside her. The girl's blonde hair seemed to glimmer in the sun. Her heart lifted when she remembered the night's events. Her and Spencer had gone to Grey's and stayed out way to late so Spencer had decided to crash at Ashley's. The blonde muttered something in her sleep and pulled Ashley closer to her. Ashley felt her heart skip a beat and her breath quicken. _Stop thinking like that Ashley! She…is…not…gay! But…what if she is? God she is beautiful. No Stop! _ _Wait she's waking up stay calm Ashley!_

"Ashley?" Spencer mumbles.

"Yea Spence?"

"Move closer…"

Ashley wondered if she should follow the order. Would she be hurt if she did? Would she be disgusted if she did? She didn't have time to decided, however, because at that moment Spencer came out of her gaze.

"Ashley I…" Spencer realized how close she and Ashley were and that her own arm was draped around the brunette's waist. Spencer immediately got up and stumbled away from the bed. When she fell she pulled on the covers to try and steady herself. Ashley still wrapped up in covers in turn fell to the floor. The brunette landed on top of the blonde inches away from the younger girl's mouth.

"Ashley…"

"Yes Spencer," she replied hopefully.

"I…we should really get ready for school…"

"Yea I guess," she said disappointedly.

"Umm…Ash…"

"Yea?"

"You're gonna have to umm…get off of me…"

"Oh yea…sorry," Ashley said as she lifted herself up off of the floor.

There was a long pause where they just stared at each other. During which Spencer was frantically thinking, _Where we just cuddling? Was she watching me sleep? When we were on the floor was she going to…kiss me? God, I wish she had...wait…Spencer stop you are not gay!_

"Hey umm…you wanna go to the beach after school?" asked Ashley pulling Spencer out of her thoughts. _Wait is she talking to me? Say something Spencer!_

"That sounds…cool…" _Cool? Cool? That's all you could come up with…Cool?!?_

"Great. Don't forget your swimsuit."

They both reached for a pair of jeans sitting on the edge of the bed. Their hands touched. Each lingered a little longer than they should have before pulling away.

"Let's get going Spence," _that was amazing! Her skin is so soft…I wish I could just hold her. _

"Okay," _wait d id Spencer just wink at me???_

School couldn't have gone by longer for both the girls. Spencer couldn't focus in any of her subjects her thoughts filled with Ashley. _Did she notice that I was flirting with her? I bet she didn't she didn't react. Face it Spencer even if you were gay…which your not…she would never like you… _Spencer sighed and left the class.

* * *

**Later at the Beach**

"The oceans really pretty today, huh?" Spencer sighed as the pair watched the sunset.

"Not as pretty as you…" Ashley stopped. _Did I really just say that out loud! _It wasn't really her fault. It was hard to stare at the sunset when this gorgeous girl was lying next to her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. It just kinda slipped out… I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be," _wait she's getting closer. I can smell the spearmint gum she loves to chew. _Ashley leaned in.

"Eww…queers!"

Spencer immediately shot up at the rude remark the skinny girls in bikinis had shouted at them. She brushed herself off and looked very uncomfortable. Ashley looked pissed as she got up too. She began walking after the girls. She was going to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hey bitches! Wait up!" she yelled at the three. Madison, Sherry and some other cheer-bitch turned to look at her.

"What do you want fagg?"

"What do I want? Well I _want _Spencer but you homophonic bitches always seem to get in the way. Why cant you just leave us alone!" Ashley couldn't stop herself now. She swore she saw Spencer's face light up when she had said this and it only pushed her harder. "You need to mind your own damn business. Oh and another thing I_ want_ is to sink my fist in your ugly face!"

Madison took a step toward her but Spencer and the third cheer-bitch stepped between them. Back to back the girls faced their friends.

"Madison calm down…" the stranger stated to the infuriated cheerleader.

"Calm Down! What are you gay too?"

"No but it's not right to fight with them and make fun of them just because they are."

"Don't make me puke Cassie."

Meanwhile Spencer was trying to calm down Ashley, "Ashley come on she's not worth your energy." After saying this three times with no affect Spencer cupped Ashley's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. This shut Ashley up. She just stood there stunned.

Cassie had managed to calm down Madison slightly and was watching her storm off to her car. She turned to face the blonde, "hey look I'm sorry about that. Madison can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Spencer said back.

Cassie laughed, "Okay, okay _all_ the time."

Spencer laughed too, "Thank you for helping and standing up for us."

"I hate the way she treats you two. Like you're not real people or something."

"Well thanks! You go to King right?"

"That's right."

"Cool we'll see you tomorrow in class then."

Cassie waved and walked to Madison's car. Spencer turned to face Ashley who was still stock still. _Is she regretting it? Did she not like it? _"Ashley I'm sorry…" she began to apologize but was stopped when Ashley's lips crashed into hers sending her backwards onto the sandy floor.

"Spencer I'm sorry did I hurt you?!" Ashley asked frantically.

"You talk to much," Spencer replied and kissed her again. The two girls got up and walked to their spot under the pier and then continued their kissing the sun setting behind them.

* * *

Yeah okay new story If you like it i will continue it! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets

_Disclaimer: _Yea I don't…own…anything….

_Author's note: _Okay I know I said it was a one shot but I really want to see where this 'Cassie' character goes…so….here it is! Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

Spencer got out of her brother's car and almost instinctively started to look for a certain brunette beauty.

"Who you looking for Spence?"

"None of your business Glen," Spencer snapped.

"Woah fine geez it was just a question."

"Just go find your group of morons and get the hell out of my face," Spencer was tired she didn't think she could take much more of her eldest brother and mother interrogating her. It was her life.

"Whatever…" Spencer smiled as her brother walked away. _Ha I so won. _AS if Clay had read her mind he stated…

"Wow you sure won that round," Spencer turned around and smiled at her favorite brother, "what are you doing after school Spence?"

"Well…I…"

"If you wanna Spence time with Ash I'll cover for you," Spencer reached over and hugged her brother.

"Than you…for everything Clay…"

"You're my sis Spence so no matter who you are I will always love you." Spencer smiled at him and turned around to continue her search for Ashley. After awhile she gave up looking and began walking to her first class. A little disappointed that she hadn't seen Ashley Spencer wasn't watching where she was going.

"Ouch!" a blonde yelled as she fell to the floor along with Spencer.

"Oh my God are you okay?!'

"Yeah I'm fine…" the girl looked up so Spencer could see her face more clearly.

"Cassie!"

"Oh hey Spence! How are you?"

"I'm doing great actually but the real question is how are you? You look terrible! No offense…"

"Yeah I know it was a _really_ long night." Spencer looked Cassie up and down. _She does look awful…she is so pale and her eyes are bloodshot…I wonder what happened…are we close enough for me to ask?_

"Oh okay…what's your first class?"

"Chem…"

"Cool me too let's go."

* * *

Cassie felt terrible. Her head was pounding and she was sweating even though it was probably less than forty degrees in the classroom. She had taken a seat next to Spencer. _Spencer is being really nice to me…I wonder if I could tell her. Maybe she can help me…She's only known me for a day though…can she honestly care? Yes…_ Cassie answered her own question she looked over at Spencer, "Spencer I have…something …I need… Cassie could no longer speak. Her throat had closed up stopping her air passage. The pounding became even worse and Cassie sincerely felt as though her head was going to explode at any given moment. With a last gasp Cassie fainted forward onto the lab table and everything went black. The last thing she heard was…

"Cassie? CASSIE!"

* * *

Cassie awoke only to squeeze her eyes tight trying to block out the blinding light that was blaring down on her. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up only to have two very soft hands softly press her back down upon the mattress.

"Shh…don't move to much okay?" Cassie let the calm voice soothe her back into a doze. Spencer sat on the side of her bed. After Cassie had fainted Spencer hadn't known what to do. She had a feeling that bringing Cassie to the nurse was a very bad idea so she had brought her back to her house. _At least there is a real doctor here. What was she going to tell me before she passed out? I bet it had something to do with the state that she is in now. _Spencer pulled herself from her thoughts as she saw Cassie stir again.

"Cassie? Hey it's Spence."

"Spencer? Where the fuck am I?" Spencer laughed at Cassie's ability to be blunt even when she was probably still only half conscious.

"Your at my house…you collapsed during Chem…you need to tell me what's wrong…what happened?"

"It's…it's nothing…I just…I can't…" Cassie sighed she might as well tell there was nothing she could do for herself now, "last night…I uh I did some things you know…smoked some pot…popped some pills…I must have just…taken to much…you know went to far…"

"Oh my God Carrie you shouldn't get involved with that kinda stuff…"

"Spencer it's too late I've been doing drugs for a really long time…I must have just over done it this time…"

"Cassie," Spencer grabbed Cassie's shoulders, "I am, not going to abandon you…you need help and I am going to try to give it to you…"

"Thank you," Cassie hugged Spencer and Spencer could hear her voice waver, "thank you so much…" _I knew I could tell her…_

_Ring Ring Ring _

Spencer let go of Cassie nad looked at her phone it was Ashley. A smile instantly spread across her face.

"You really like her huh," Cassie said noticing how happy Spencer looked.

"Yea I do," Spencer said before answering, "hey babe!"

"Hey sexy!"

"Where were you in school today? I missed you so much!"

"Come over my house now and I'll show you."

"But Ash…I cant…I have…"

"Pleeeaaassseee!"

Spencer laughed, "Okay hun, I'll be over in a sec," Spencer hung up and looked at Cassie, "I'm sorry…"

"No it's cool I completely understand…go…go and get your girl." Spencer's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Thanks!" she yelled as she ran out of the house grabbing Glen's keys as she went.

* * *

_Yeah so tell me what you think!_


End file.
